TOW All Hallows Eve
by kidney stones
Summary: The lives of the six friends are discussed as they spend the first holiday away from each other in their new lives.


TOW All Hallows Eve

**Chapter 1 – The Party Planning**

Monica and Chandler are sitting on the couch looking at the photo albums from years past. They come up to some of the more memorable moments. They find a picture from TOW the Prom Video, and Ross and Rachel are kissing.

"They look so great together," Monica commented.

"They really do. I'm so happy that they worked things out," Chandler responded as he leaned in to kiss Monica. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be worrying about relationships and commitment," Monica responded with a little sarcasm.

They continued to look through the albums. They finally get to the older years, the one that has baby pictures of all of them. Looking at all the memories of the pictures brings a tear to Monica's eye. Monica wiped away a tear from her eye when the phone rang. Chandler reached to get the phone.

"Hello? Sure, hold on," said Chandler into the phone. "Hey Mon, pick up. It's Rachel."

"I got it, I got it, I got it!" shouted Monica running towards the phone. "Hey Rach. What's up?"

On the other line, Rachel responded, "Not much. What are you and Chandler doing this All Hallows Eve?"

"Why?" questioned Monica. "Are you and Ross planning something?"

"Well, not exactly. Gunther is throwing this Halloween party at Central Perk on All Hallows Eve, and he suggested that I asked you guys if you want to go," Rachel commented.

"That sounds great. But I'm going to have to talk to Chandler about it, and get back to you," said Monica.

"Ok. I'll wait to hear from you," Rachel responded. "I miss you Monica. Say hi to my niece and nephew for me."

"Bye Rach. Say hi to Ross for me," Monica said as she ended the conversation.

It's the following day, and Chandler walks into the kitchen after putting baby Erica and Jack in for a nap. As he walks in, he sees Monica with a notepad, the phonebook and a list of resumes.

"What are you doing?" Chandler asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I forgot to mention why Rachel called last night," Monica started her response with. "It turns out that Gunther is throwing a Halloween party at Central Perk this, and he invited us. So I was thinking of getting a sitter, unless we trust my parents, to watch the kids for an hour or two, while we go the party. I mean, if you want to go."

"Monica, I don't think that's the best idea. Not at this time," Chandler remarked. "Jack and Erica are still very young and it would be hard to leave them with a sitter, even it is your parents. I think that we should stay in, watch some movies, and just enjoy each others company."

"Your right," Monica said. "I'll call Rachel right now and explain."

Monica starts to head to the door and then realizes something. She gives Chandler one of those, I-cant-believe-I-forgot type of look.

Chandler says, "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that I lent my black cat costume to Rachel last year when she had the Halloween Party to go to. I'm going to need that back for this Halloween."

"Why?" questioned Chandler sarcastically.

"You know how much I love this holiday. The costumes, the candy, cleaning up the mess from the candy and the kids. Did I mention the candy?"

"I think you made a little reference to it," Chandler responded with a little wit. "What am I going to dress up as?"

"I think I saved that nice bunny outfit from a couple of years ago. You want me to go check if I still have it?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Chandler shouted quickly.

"But you looked so cute in it. Anyways, I'm going to call Rachel and look for your bunny suit."

Monica rushes out of the kitchen before Chandler has a chance to respond. Just when he thought that he had a moment to rest, there were cries coming from the baby monitor. Jack and Erica were up from their nap.

**Chapter 2 – Joey and Phoebe's New Lives**

Meanwhile, Mike and Phoebe are still adjusting to their new married life. They returned a week ago from their honeymoon, to a secluded exotic Caribbean Island, that Phoebe loved.

One morning, Phoebe heard this little noise coming from outside the apartment door. She opened the door and in ran a black cat. Phoebe was shocked. She saw the cat take a cuddly position by the radiator, to get warm. Phoebe went over to the cat and picked her up.

"Oh my god," Phoebe said with a shock.

Upon hearing this, Mike runs into the living room. He sees Phoebe holding and petting the cat. He walks over and starts to pet the cat.

"What's the matter honey?" Mike asked.

"I think this is my mother. Well, not actually her, but her spirit. I can feel it," Phoebe replied.

"What?!"

"Oh it's ok. I feel her spirit every so often," said Phoebe. "It's surprising that this is around Halloween. I'm going to call Monica and let her know. Can we invite them over dinner soon?"

"Sure sweetie. Whatever you want," Mike responded as he leaned in to kiss Phoebe.

Joey is still getting used to his new life in Hollywood. He still can't believe that he's not in New York, celebrating the holiday with his friends like he has in the past. Joey is enjoying a plate of his grandma's famous spaghetti and meatballs when the phone rings. He runs over to get the phone, but trips over a chest, knocking the cover off. He looks in to see his old superman costume, the one he wore back in New York with the gang. He slowly goes into a trans and is pulled back out with the phone still ringing.

Joey picks up the phone: "Hello?"

"Hey Joe. How's LA going? Are the houses decorated with all the cool decorations and everything?" said the voice on the other side.

"Hey Monica."

"How'd you know it was me?" Monica asked.

Joey replied with a simple, "because you care more about the decorations than anyone else I know. So what's new? How are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"They're doing great. But I think they miss their uncle Joey. I can only calm them down by showing them a candid picture of you sleeping with Hugsy. Maybe its just Hugsy that makes them calm," Monica responded. "When are you going to be back in New York?"

"I'm not sure," Joey said with uncertainty. "I think my agent said that there might be an audition in New York for me, but then again she has a crush on my nephew and knows where we live. So I'm not sure if it's a good thing to leave town."

"C'mon Joey. Nothing will happen. You definitely must visit. What are you doing for Halloween?"

"I'm not sure. I think Gina wants to take me to this club for a Halloween party on all hallows eve. What are you and Chandler up to?"

"Well," Monica began, "we were invited to a Halloween party at Central Perk, but we can't go. We have the babies and the new house. So Chandler and I are just going to stay home and spend a night together."

"Oh that's so nice," said Joey. He looks at the door. "I have to go, the landlord is here. I'll talk to you later."

**Chapter 3 – All Hallows Eve Day**

A couple of days of the lives of the Gellers, in their new Westchester home, went by. Monica had gotten the black cat suit from Rachel. Monica was cleaning it today, to make sure that it had the extra shine for when the kids from trick-o-treating tomorrow. While she is cleaning it, Monica begins to sing a little tune.

"_Just keep cleaning, just keep cleaning, to make sure that this outfit is nice and shiny. It needs to look nice for the kids, because I'm not very good with tricks. Oh, this Halloween will be fun, giving out candy and eating my cinnamon buns."_

"That reminds me," Monica thought to herself, "I need to make those for Chandler and myself later."

Chandler walks into the room, holding the pink bunny suit by the hanger. He stares at Monica, who slowly turns to hide her face from Chandler. He approaches her slowly, while not blinking.

"What is this?" asked Chandler.

"I'm sorry. You looked so cute in it the last time you wore it, so I thought that you should wear it is year," commented Monica.

"Well, I not going to wear it this year," remarked Chandler.

"No Chandler. NO! You have to wear it," Monica said with a little excitement.

"Fine. But it's only because I love you."

Monica finishes cleaning her cat suit and goes to hang it up. By this time, the babies are hungry and she goes to feed them. When she gets back, she sees Chandler taking a nap on the couch. She takes a blanket and places it over him. She slowly leans down and kisses him on the forehead, like she would to Jack and Erica. She then walks upstairs to get something. As she is walking back downstairs, she hears laughter. She arrives in the living room to see Chandler playing with the twins. She runs to get the camera from the kitchen and takes pictures. She thinks to herself, "these are going to be our Christmas cards. Chandler has really turned into an amazing father."

Recognizing that the twins are tired, Monica and Chandler put them in their crib to rest. They stare with amazement at the joys in their life. Monica and Chandler leave and head downstairs. They decide to watch some horror movies to get in the Halloween mood. Monica chooses one that she really likes. The movie is called "Scream" and is part of a trilogy. They cuddle under the blanket and watch movies until its time for dinner and when All Hallows Eve begins.

That same day, Ross and Rachel are preparing for their big Halloween party later that night at Central Perk. Rachel woke up to a nice breakfast in bed, complete with eggs, bacon, and a class of orange juice.

"What's this all for?" Rachel asked.

"Just because," Ross replied. It was that simple.

Later, Ross and Rachel go to look for their Halloween costumes from the local costume store. Ross decided not to go as sputnik, because he was called doody last time. Rachel, decided to go as either a nurse, or as a vampire. She decided to be the nurse.

After that, they went to go and visit Phoebe and Mike. They haven't seen them in such a long time and were looking forward to seeing them. When they got to the door, Phoebe and Mike greeted them with big hugs.

"It's so good to see you guys," said Rachel. "Phoebe, you look amazing."

"Yeah, I know" replied Phoebe. "Come in, come in."

Ross and Rachel follow Phoebe and Mike into their apartment. Phoebe and Mike give them the whole tour, from the living room, to the kitchen, to the bedroom. Not a single inch was spared. Mike went into the kitchen and Ross followed, giving the guys a chance to catch-up on things. Phoebe and Rachel remained in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I need to tell you something," Phoebe said with uncertainty.

"Sure. What is it?" Rachel said in returned.

"Now I haven't told Mike this yet. And I've kept this dark secret for a long time, since we got back from the honeymoon," said Phoebe with a tear coming from eye.

"Honey, what is it? You can tell me anything," Rachel responded assuring.

"I... I... I'm pregnant."

"What?! That's great Phoebe. I am so proud!" exclaimed Rachel.

"It's great isn't it? But how do I tell Mike?"

"I'm sure you'll think of a way. You were always creative."

"Thanks Rachel," said Phoebe. "And I have a feeling it's going to be a boy. I know. Maybe I'll name it Joey, because I know that Joey wanted one of the triplets to be named after him. I can see it now, Joseph Hannigan, the world's best comedian!"

Phoebe and Rachel head into the kitchen and sit with Ross and Mike and eat a nice lunch. Mike had made this chicken dish, and vegetables, and managed to make Phoebe a vegetarian lunch, but wouldn't reveal what was in it. They finished eating lunch and Ross and Rachel had to run back out. As they were leaving, Rachel mentioned the Halloween party that night, and Phoebe and Mike said that they wouldn't be able to go. They said their good-byes and left.

**Chapter 4 – The Partying Begins**

Ross and Rachel got ready for their Halloween party. Ross decided to go as his favorite comic book hero, Science Boy. He had a lab coat, glasses, a big "S" in the middle of his shirt. Rachel got into her nurses outfit, and Ross just couldn't stop staring at how hot Rachel looked.

They left and arrived at Central Perk in a couple of minutes. They were surprised at how packed the coffee house was. It was never like that. They found Gunther and said hello. Gunther was in his usual Charlie Brown outfit – the yellow shirt, with the black zigzags around the bottom. They talk a little with Gunther, about his life and other things.

Gunther leaves to go get some more drinks, and Ross excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Rachel sits on the couch and just enjoys looking around the coffee house at all the different costumes. Rachel was really enjoying herself, when she heard this annoying woman's voice. And she knew it was. The pitch, the accent, sent chills down Rachel's spine. It was none other then Emily, Ross's ex-wife. Rachel ran into the bathroom, and grabbed Ross. They start rushing towards the door when Emily stops them.

"Hi Emily. What.. What are you doing here?" Ross wondered.

"I'm visiting my uncle. Are you still with this hussy?" asked Emily pointing towards Rachel.

"Um, yeah. Rachel and I actually had a child together."

"Well, is it as demented as Rachel was for ruining our wedding."

"Hey. HEY! That is my daughter and Rachel you are talking about. Don't you ever, EVER, talk that way about her. OK?" Ross screamed and everyone looked at him.

"Shall we go now?" Ross asked while looking at Rachel.

"Have a nice life you British bitch," said Rachel at Emily.

Joey was having a difficult day. He couldn't find his favorite Halloween costume for the party at the club that Gina told him about. He got ready to go, and left his nephew at the house to protect it. Michael agreed to the terms, and figured it was the perfect opportunity to throw a Halloween party.

Joey left with Gina and they headed towards the club. Fifteen minutes later, people started showing up for the party. One of the people that Michael had problems with, decided it would be funny to let some animals loose. This guy brought in at two or three black cats into the house. He let the black cats run around and wreak everything in sight. Michael was pissed. He ordered everyone out and tried to clean up. It was no use. The house was destroyed to the fullest extent. Joey was going to kill him.

Joey and Gina were headed to the club. She kept on telling him that he was really going to enjoy the club and there are so many different people there. Joey was psyched. He planned on hitting on some girls and getting tons of numbers. Gina knew the bouncer at the club, and they went in. Joey took one look around and headed towards the door.

"I'm outta here," Joey shouted.

"Joe get back here. I thought this would be a fun evening."

"By bringing me to a gay club? For the last time, I'm not gay!"

"Alright, fine. Well go back to your place and just watch movies or something."

They headed back home. When they arrived, Michael was on the floor exhausted. There were bottles and broken glass everywhere. Joey was pissed.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"I thought I would throw a party, but I didn't think that everyone would wreak thing," Michael said as his throat was obturating, preventing air from going through.

"Look Michael, if you wanted to have a party, I would've let you have one. But now you have clean up this mess. And all the candy that you get tomorrow comes directly to me. Do you understand?"

"Sure Uncle Joey."

"That's my boy."

_So the lives of Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey were ok during their first holiday away from each other. But they never lost site of their friendship and were always reminded of the bond that they shared. _


End file.
